Perte de mémoire
by oOAngieHimeOo
Summary: SG1 va sur une planète où les femmes n'ont aucun droit et Sam trouve une fillette qu'elle ramène sur Terre.


_Auteur :__ Aoudwey_

_E-mail :__ audreybes chez free.fr_

_Résumé :__ SG1 va sur une planète où les femmes n'ont aucun droit et Sam trouve une fillette qu'elle ramène sur Terre._

_Genre :__ Romance, un tout petit peu d'action et un peu de drame._

_Saison :__ Avant l'apparition de Pete et la mort de Janet._

_Disclaimer :__ Pas de sous (snif !), que du fun (yeah !)_

_Spoiler :__ L'épisode du test Zatarck ("Diviser pour conquérir" je crois ?) et Entité._

_Note de l'auteur :__ Cette fanfic est la première que j'ai écrite mais je ne l'avais jamais terminée. Finalement je l'ai fait mais j'ai peur que la fin soit bâclée. J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira, et que ce ne sera pas trop long. (y'a quand même une quarantaine de pages !) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_Perte de mémoire_**

**P2X234 **

SG1 avançait sous une chaleur agréable.

Carter avait repéré des traces de civilisation à quelques kilomètres et ils marchaient tranquillement, dans une humeur bon enfant ; Daniel expliquait à Teal'c des expressions terriennes, mais cela restait difficile car Jack ne cessait de rajouter son grain de sel. Carter, elle, observait tout ce cirque d'un œil amusé.

Après trois quarts d'heure de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à un petit village. Des hommes les encerclèrent, tenant des armes inconnues des humains.

Chef : Qué do tu fare aqui, stranger ?

Jack : Euh… Daniel, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

Daniel : C'est intéressant, on dirait un mélange d'espagnol, d'anglais et d'italien.

Daniel était en extase devant le mélange harmonieux des langues _(bon je sais pas si harmonieux que ça ! ndA)_

Jack : Euh... Daniel, c'est pas que je veuille vous presser mais… je vous signale qu'il braque des armes sur nous là ! Et comme il paraît que je ne suis pas doué en négociations, bien qu'à mon avis ce ne soit pas le cas…

Daniel : Oh Jack, vous n'allez pas commencer !

Jack : Et pourquoi pas ?

Daniel soupira. Carter avait une furieuse envie d'éclater de rire et Teal'c regardait la scène, son sempiternel sourcil levé. Il se décida enfin à parler.

Teal'c : O'Neill, je crois que ce peuple s'impatiente.

En effet, le chef les regardait d'un air pas content du tout.

Jack : Daniel…

Daniel : Donc euh… _(bon à partir de là, je vais vous éviter mon charabia et vous traduire ce qu'ils se disent dans cette langue en italique ndA)_ _Nous sommes des explorateurs pacifiques. Je suis le docteur Daniel Jackson, voici le colonel Jack O'Neill, le major Samantha Carter et lui c'est Teal'c._

Chef : _C'est un jaffa. Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas des Goa'uld ?_

Daniel : _Si nous étions des Goa'uld, nous vous aurions déjà attaqué au lieu de chercher à nouer un dialogue. De plus, Teal'c est un jaffa qui s'est rebellé contre son faux dieu ; Apophis. Enfin, sachez que les Goa'ulds sont nos plus grands ennemis, et qui si nous sommes ici, c'est parce que nous cherchons sur les différentes planètes que nous explorons des alliés afin de vaincre les Goa'ulds._

C : _Bien alors vous êtes les bienvenus. Venez, nous serons plus à l'aise dans ma maison. _(Aux hommes qui l'accompagnent :) _Baissez vos armes._

SG1 le suivit donc jusque dans sa bâtisse. Elle était très grande mais pas spécialement jolie à voir. Le chef les conduisit dans une pièce commune où ils s'assirent en rond à même le sol, avec devant eux des tables basses. Plusieurs femmes arrivèrent avec des plats, et à chaque fois, elles embrassaient le chef du village sur la bouche. Devant le regard étonné de SG1, le chef expliqua.

C : _Ce sont mes femmes, je vais vous les présenter._

Daniel traduisit à son équipe et Sam poussa un petit cri d'indignation.

Sam : Vous voulez dire qu'il a plusieurs femmes ? Et ça ne lui pose pas de problèmes ? Et elles ? Vous y avez pensé à elles ? Croyez-vous que ça leur plaît de faire partie d'un harem ?

Ses joues s'étaient empourprées et une étincelle brillait dans ses yeux.

Jack (chuchotant) : Major... Calmez-vous...

Chef : _Que se passe-t-il ? Votre… major c'est ça ?… ne semble pas dans son état normal !_

Daniel : _Et bien… Comment dire… Voyez-vous, pour elle, ce n'est pas très bien d'avoir plusieurs femmes…_

Chef : _Quoi ? Je vous préviens, je ne veux personne qui critique nos coutumes sous mon toit, et si elle ne se calme pas, il ne sera aucunement question d'une quelconque alliance avec nous._

Daniel : _Non ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a... mal dormi ! Oui, c'est ça, mal dormi ! Mais dès qu'elle se sera reposée, ça ira beaucoup mieux, et vous verrez, ce sera un vrai amour ! _(A Sam :) Sam, je vous en prie, calmez-vous. Le chef prend mal votre accès d'humeur et il ne voudra pas signer d'alliance avec nous si vous ne vous maîtrisez pas.

Jack : Major...

Sam : Bien mon colonel.

Jack s'en voulut. Il avait utilisé son grade pour être obéi de Sam et il avait horreur de ça. Seulement il avait peur que la féministe invétérée qui se cachait en elle ne gâche une éventuelle future alliance.

Chef : _Bien, je préfère ça ! Toutefois, pour prouver sa bonne volonté, j'aimerais qu'elle adopte les coutumes locales._

Daniel : _En quoi consistent-elles ?_

Chef : _Et bien, tout d'abord, il faudrait qu'elle reste avec les femmes. Sa place n'est pas ici. De plus, ce soir, nous organisons une fête et bien entendu, toutes les femmes nous servent et vers la fin du repas, elles nous font une petite danse, je voudrais qu'elle y participe._

Daniel (se retournant vers ses amis) :Les choses... sont arrangées...

Jack : Ah, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle !

Sam : Je suppose qu'il y a des conditions ?

Daniel : Oui...

Sam : Lesquelles, Daniel ?

Daniel : Il veut...

Il lui expliqua la situation et évidemment Sam se révolta. Comment pouvait-ils lui demander ça ? Après quelques minutes d'explications _(ou plutôt d'altercations ndA)_, Sam accepta car ils avaient remarqué, en pénétrant plus en avant dans le village, qu'il regorgeait de technologies, et l'esprit scientifique de Sam la tiraillait ; laisser passer de telles technologies pour une question d'orgueil était quelque peu idiot !

Daniel traduisit au chef que Sam donnait son accord.

Chef : _Bien, cela me fait très plaisir. Elle va donc suivre mes femmes dans leurs maisons. Mais avant, _(il se leva, sortit de la salle où se trouvait SG1 pendant quelques secondes puis revint avec une sorte de diadème)_ elle va mettre ça._

Daniel :_ De quoi s'agit-il ?_

C : _Cela va lui permettre de dialoguer avec les femmes de la maison. C'est un traducteur, capable de lui souffler le vocabulaire dont elle a besoin pour se faire comprendre._

Daniel expliqua à Sam en quoi consistait le diadème, ce qui acheva de la convaincre qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Jack, lui, fut légèrement surpris.

Jack : Attendez, tout ce temps on a été mis à l'écart parce qu'on ne comprenait rien, alors qu'il avait ce bidule ?

Daniel expliqua le mécontentement de Jack au chef, qui répondit juste qu'il ne disposait que de deux appareils, et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'en avait pas donné à SG1, ne sachant qui avait le droit d'en avoir un, et qui se retrouverait évincé. Il avait aussi ajouté que, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait leur faire confiance ou pas, il n'avait pas voulu leur confier leurs technologies dès le début.

Jack se contenta de déclarer qu'il trouvait ce gars « un peu louche sur les bords » puis récupéra le dernier diadème (« parce que c'est moi le chef, et que de toute façon Teal'c et bah il parle jamais » avait-il dit)

-

Sam était avec les femmes, ces dernières ne lui parlaient pas beaucoup et la mettaient un peu à l'écart. Toutefois, l'une d'entre elles, d'apparence assez jeune mais très jolie et à l'air sage, se dirigea vers elle.

Femme : Bonjour, vous êtes le major Samantha Carter, c'est ça ? Moi, c'est Lucinda. Venez avec moi, je vais vous prêter une robe.

Carter : Merci mais ça ira.

Lucinda : J'ai appris que vous souhaitiez signer un traité avec notre peuple et que vous deviez pour cela vous plier à nos coutumes. Vous savez notre chef n'est pas des plus commodes, et si vous voulez avoir ses bonnes grâces, je vous conseille de faire ce qu'il vous demande... Et cela passe par la robe.

Finalement Sam accepta et suivit Lucinda jusque dans une pièce où différentes tenues étaient accrochées à des penderies. Lucinda décrocha une robe de lin longue et légèrement fendue sur le côté.

Lu : Tenez, voici notre tenue locale. Donnez-moi vos affaires, je vais les ranger.

Sam se changea pendant que Lucinda tournait le dos puis la suivit pour voir où cette dernière mettait ses affaires.

Sam : J'ai l'impression que les femmes ne m'apprécient pas trop, je me trompe ?

Lu : A vrai dire... non !

S : Pourquoi ?

L : Elles vous voient comme une rivale. Vous savez ce sont toutes des femmes du peuple. Le chef choisit les plus belles et pour elles c'est un honneur d'habiter sa maison et de devenir sa femme, elles voient donc les nouvelles femmes comme des concurrentes et cela ne leur plaît guère. D'autant plus que vous êtes très jolie, surtout maintenant que vous avez revêtu notre tenue.

S : Merci. Mais si elles ne m'aiment pas, pourquoi vous occupez-vous de moi ?

L : Oh, moi je suis sa nièce... Ma mère, sa sœur, était en désaccord avec sa vision des choses et ils se sont souvent accrochés tous les deux. En fait elle vous ressemblait beaucoup. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont notre chef traitait les femmes et elle voulait faire changer les mentalités. Elle est morte quand j'étais petite et il m'a recueille par charité. Mais il m'isole car il a peur qu'à mon tour j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux de notre peuple.

S : Je vois...

Elles se turent et Sam suivit Lucinda en cuisine afin de préparer le repas du soir. Elles parlaient très peu et Sam se concentrait sur ce qu'elle faisait ; en effet, elle avait très peu l'habitude de cuisiner. Lucinda l'aidait en lui donnant quelques conseils. Les jeunes femmes se rapprochaient.

Alors que Sam se dirigeait, pleine de farine sur le visage, vers un placard, elle entendit un petit bruit. Naturellement, elle baissa les yeux, et découvrit, planquée sous la table (l'armoire est en hauteur, au-dessus de la table), une petite fille. Elle était très jolie ; des boucles blondes tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et elle avait de très jolis yeux couleur chocolat (« comme le colonel » pensa-t-elle). Mais son visage était gris de poussière et elle gardait ses beaux yeux baissés, pour ne pas croiser ceux de Sam.

S : Bonjour.

La petite se recroquevilla encore plus contre le mur.

S : N'aie pas peur. Mon nom est Sam. Et toi ?

La petite releva les yeux et regarda longuement Sam. Elle ne prononça pas un mot mais Sam sentit au plus profond de son âme une envie de protéger cette petite, de la prendre dans ses bras et de la consoler.

Lucinda arriva à ce moment.

L : Elle s'appelle Lilas. Mais elle ne parle pas. On dirait presque qu'elle est sauvage. Personne n'a le droit de l'approcher. D'ailleurs c'est étrange qu'elle ne soit pas encore partie.

S : Et personne ne s'occupe d'elle ? Où est sa maman ? Tu viens Lilas ?

Elle lui tendit la main. Lilas approcha sa main doucement, sans quitter les deux femmes des yeux, mais avant de toucher Sam, elle la retira précipitamment, se releva et partit en courant.

Sam se tourna vers Lucinda, le regard interrogateur.

L : Sa mère est morte. C'était elle qui s'occupait de Lilas. Elle habite ici, et ne sort que pour se promener toute seule. Elle ne s'est jamais approchée des villageois, d'ailleurs je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils sachent qu'elle existe. Quant à sa vie ici, c'est aux femmes de s'occuper des enfants mais Lilas les fuit comme la peste et ces dernières le lui rendent bien.

S : Et vous ?

L : Elle me fuit aussi mais n'est pas agressive avec moi. Mais de toute façon je suis trop jeune pour m'occuper d'un enfant et comme la plupart du temps mon oncle m'isole je ne peux pas nouer de lien avec elle.

-

Le soir était enfin arrivé. Avec les autres, Sam avait servi les hommes qui étaient installés à de grandes tables, dressées en plein air, sous la lueur des étoiles et des torches. Son arrivée avait déclenché des regards approbateurs des hommes et envieux des femmes qui n'étaient plus le centre de l'attention (ici, voir une femme blonde est très rare). Jack lui-même avait été saisi un instant en voyant son major ; il la voyait toujours en tenue de militaire et la voir en robe, simple certes mais très jolie, était une vision des moins désagréables. Pendant tout le repas, Sam avait joué son rôle, et elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. Heureusement que Jack était là, il lui lançait des sourires d'encouragement auxquels elle répondait bien volontiers. L'heure de la danse arriva bientôt. Les femmes se mirent en rond et tournèrent en se donnant les mains, puis en tapant des mains, elles avançaient de façon à toutes se rejoindre au centre du cercle puis reculaient. Les hommes applaudissaient. Puis l'heure de la danse du ventre arriva. Sam se retira, elle voulait bien faire des concessions mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus !

Elle marchait tranquillement, entendant les rires de la fête. Son équipe lui manquait mais tant qu'elle jouait son rôle de gentille femme obéissante, elle n'avait pas le droit de les approcher.

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et se retourna brusquement. Le chef était là.

Sam : Vous n'êtes pas à la fête ?

Chef : Non. Bravo, l'idée de faire la ronde était bien trouvée.

S : Je suis désolée. J'espère ne pas vous avoir vexé. Mais voyez-vous, je ne peux pas me rabaisser à faire la danse du ventre devant tous ces hommes, comme une bête de foire.

C : Vous êtes franche.

Il se rapprocha d'elle.

C : J'aime bien ça ! Pourtant...

Il posa sa main dans le dos de Sam...

C : Je suis sûr que vous auriez très bien dansé et que le spectacle aurait été très plaisant.

…et la fit doucement glisser.

Sam se décala et poursuivit.

S : J'ai vu une petite fille du nom de Lilas dans les cuisines. Pourquoi ne la confiez-vous pas à un villageois. Sauf votre respect, elle n'a pas l'air très heureuse...

C : Je n'ai que faire d'elle !

Il se retourna vers Sam et la plaqua contre un mur.

C : Si vous voulez tout savoir, sa mère était une très belle villageoise. Je lui ai proposé de venir au palais habiter avec moi... Et elle a refusé ! Vous imaginez ! Personne ne peut se refuser à moi ! Je suis le chef ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, ça n'en a été que plus amusant ! Je n'avais pas besoin de son accord pour faire ce que je voulais avec elle. Malheureusement, cette idiote est tombée enceinte et a eu Lilas. Une fois sa fille née, elle ne voulait pas que son enfant voie comme je la traitais. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'a retenu... Finalement, elle est morte, il y a maintenant presque trois ans. Mais maintenant, je vous ai vous !

Pendant qu'il parlait, il remontait ses mains partout sur le corps de Sam qui se débattait tant bien que mal.

S : Mais lâchez-moi !

Elle lui mit un coup de poing qui lui fit lâcher prise. Il le lui rendit et lui ouvrit la lèvre

C : Petite sotte ! Je t'ai observé, je savais bien que tu ne te laisserais pas faire. Comme tu l'as remarqué, nous disposons d'une certaine technologie, tu vois ce petit appareil (il lui montra une sorte de bague qu'il portait à l'intérieur de sa main), elle décuple mes forces, aucun des coups que tu peux me porter ne m'atteindra. Mais ne recommence jamais ça !

Il recommença son manège, mais cette fois, en maintenant plus fort Sam. Cette dernière continuait de se débattre. Ca lui était complètement égal qu'il la frappe, elle préférait même, mais qu'il la touche... Malheureusement, elle était en mauvaise posture. Le chef commençait à remonter sa main gauche le long de sa cuisse, sous sa robe, tandis que de l'autre il la maintenait fortement. Il l'embrassait à chaque endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre, bien qu'elle ne cesse de se tortiller.

S : Vous allez me lâcher, oui ?

Dans un dernier espoir, elle lui mit un puissant coup de genou entre les jambes, qu'il sentit passer malgré son appareil. Il hurla tandis qu'elle prenait la fuite, et se jeta sur elle. Elle atterrit par terre, lui sur elle. Elle pouvait encore moins bouger qu'avant et il déchira sa robe au niveau des épaules. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose et ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle sentait ses mains glisser tout doucement le long de son corps. Jamais elle n'aurait cru se retrouver dans cette situation. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir...

X : Lâchez-la tout de suite !

Le chef se retourna. Jack se tenait derrière lui. Il se releva brusquement

Chef : Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

Jack : Oh que si... Et plus que vous ne le croyez...

Le chef voulut alors lui mettre un coup de poing...

Sam : Mon colonel, faîtes attention, il détient un appareil qui décuple ses forces !

...que Jack évita sans problème

Jack : Intéressant…

La bataille continuait.

J : Et... est-ce que cet appareil...

Avec son entraînement militaire, Jack évitait sans problèmes les coups que le chef essayait de lui donner.

J : ...le rend aussi résistant...

Le chef s'élança pour se jeter sur Jack.

J : ...aux coups de zat ?

Il tira et le chef s'effondra, son appareil court-circuité.

J : Apparemment non !

Jack se précipita vers Sam qui, choquée, était restée par terre.

J : Tout va bien ?

S : Oui...

Sa robe était déchirée à plusieurs endroits, le sang de sa lèvre se répandait sur son menton et elle avait quelques écorchures aux bras. De plus, l'un de ses bras portait la marque rouge des mains du chef qui n'y était pas allé de main morte lorsqu'il la retenait de force.

J : Major, allez chercher vos affaires, on s'en va tout de suite de cette planète de dingues !

S : Bien mon colonel.

Elle se retourna quand Jack la rappela.

J : Attendez ! Prenez ceci.

Il lui donna son zat.

J : Et faîtes attention à vous !

S : Je suis forte vous savez mon colonel.

Toutefois, elle prit l'arme et se dépêcha de partir.

Elle était contente que le chef n'ait pas pu finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Cependant, elle était désolée que son colonel l'ait vue dans cet état. C'était bien la dernière personne à qui elle souhaitait montrer ses faiblesses.

Tandis qu'elle partait, Jack murmura un « Je le sais Sam... » qu'elle n'entendit pas.

Sam ne rencontra personne sur son chemin et rentra dans les quartiers des femmes. L'une des épouses du chef la toisa d'un regard noir mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle arriva dans la pièce où étaient entreposées ses affaires. Elle jura en trouvant dans son sac ses affaires lacérées et quelques uns de ses appareils cassés.

X : Ah Sam, c'était vous ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Oh... Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?

S : Rien Lucinda... Ou disons plutôt que votre chef a cru qu'il avait les pleins pouvoirs !

Elle fit un piètre sourire ; elle était encore toute retournée par ce qui venait de se passer.

L : Et là ? Que faîtes-vous ?

S : Mon équipe et moi nous en allons.

L : Vous ne pouvez pas partir dans cet état. Attendez…

Elle s'absenta un court instant et revint avec une robe bleu pâle.

L : Prenez ça.

S : Merci. Lucinda, vous avez été très gentille avec moi pendant que j'étais là... Venez avec moi... Vous ne pouvez pas rester avec ce malade !

Lucinda sourit.

L : Je vois que vous avez trouvé un très bon qualificatif pour mon oncle !... Votre proposition me touche beaucoup mais je dois rester là. Mon oncle n'a pas eu tort en essayant de m'isoler. J'ai réussi à réunir un groupe de personnes ayant les mêmes opinions que moi... Et je suis sûre que nous parviendrons à faire bouger les choses !

Un bruit attira leur attention. Lilas se tenait derrière elle. Elle fixa Sam de ses grands yeux et ne la lâcha plus. Sam se souvint de la sensation qu'elle avait ressenti dans la journée en voyant cette petite.

S : Je ne peux pas la laisser ici...

Elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de la fillette (qui a environ cinq ans).

S : Lilas... Ca te dirait de venir avec moi ?

Elle lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

La petite hésita. Sam continua de sourire.

S : N'aie pas peur !

La petite attrapa sa main. Elles venaient par ce simple geste de conclure une sorte de pacte.

Sam la prit dans ses bras et la petite s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces.

Lu : Je crois qu'elle vous a adoptée ! Vous avez raison de la prendre avec vous. Je n'ose imaginer ce que mon oncle aurait été capable de lui faire subir quand elle aurait été plus vieille...

Les deux femmes se regardèrent. Elles étaient tristes de se quitter ainsi, alors qu'elles sentaient qu'une grande amitié aurait pu naître entre elles. Mais elles avaient chacune des choses à accomplir sur leur planète respective. Elles se serrèrent dans les bras et Sam partit au pas de course, précieusement chargée.

Elle rejoignit son équipe qui l'attendait. En voyant son état (lèvre boursouflée (elle a nettoyée le sang quand elle s'est changée), marques aux bras plus le fait qu'elle n'ait pas ses habits réglementaires), Daniel fut surpris.

D : Sam ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Jack : Plus tard Daniel ! Major, qui est cette petite ?

Sam : Elle s'appelle Lilas et je ne peux pas la laisser ici mon colonel ; personne ne s'occupe d'elle.

A ce moment, le chef arriva avec des villageois.

C : _Ne les laissez pas partir._

Tout le monde comprit car Jack et Sam avaient gardé les diadèmes. Quant à Teal'c, il vit bien qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'attarder sur cette planète.

Jack : Oh, mais c'est qu'il est collant celui-là ! Daniel le GDO, vite ! Carter, occupez-vous de la petite ! Teal'c, on va botter les fesses de ces crapauds.

T : Comment peut-on mettre des bottes sur un postérieur ! Et puis d'ailleurs, ils ne ressemblent pas à des crapauds, ce sont des humains ! Auriez-vous besoin de lunettes ?

Après cette remarque des plus pertinentes, Teal'c se prépara au combat. Les villageois les visaient avec leurs armes. Teal'c et Jack parvenaient à en zatter certains mais ils étaient nombreux.

Soudain, le flux bleuté apparut.

Jack : Daniel, passez la porte. Carter, vous le suivez. On vous couvre !

Daniel passa sans problème tandis que Sam avait un peu plus de mal car elle portait Lilas. Un tir la toucha alors qu'elle allait passer la porte.

J : C'est pas vrai ! Teal'c, on se replie, et on prend Carter au passage.

Ils reculèrent en évitant tant bien que mal les tirs. Teal'c attrapa la fillette à demi consciente et Jack s'occupa de Sam.

-

Jack, Teal'c et Daniel étaient à l'infirmerie. Sam et la fillette étaient allongées sur des lits. Janet avait fini de les ausculter.

Jack : Comment va le major ?

Janet : Il semblerait que ces armes aient l'effet d'un anesthésiant. Elle se réveillera d'ici quelques heures je pense. Par contre la petite ne devrait pas tarder car c'est Sam qui a pris la majeure partie du choc.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, on entendit un bruit derrière le rideau. Janet alla voir et SG1 put entendre ce qu'elle disait.

Janet : N'aie pas peur... Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Tu es sur Terre.

Elle sortit de derrière le rideau.

Janet : Elle a l'air terrifié. Vous ne voulez pas y aller ?

Ils essayèrent tous, mais sans succès. Toutefois, ils remarquèrent qu'elle avait un tout petit peu moins peur en présence de Jack. Ce dernier la mit finalement dans le lit de Carter où elle se calma instantanément puis finit par s'endormir.

-

SG1 moins Sam était en salle de briefing et Jack expliquait au général pourquoi ils étaient rentrés plus tôt que prévu avec une Sam inconsciente. Il décida cependant de modifier sa version des faits et passa sous silence les actes du chef sur Sam. Il dit juste que les habitants n'étaient pas très agréables, que Sam s'était accrochée avec l'un d'eux et que les autochtones avaient voulu se venger.

A ce moment, Janet arriva.

Janet : Le major Carter s'est réveillée.

Tous allèrent à l'infirmerie où ils trouvèrent Sam et Lilas riant aux éclats, Sam chatouillant la petite.

Quand elle vit le général, Sam stoppa net et le salua.

Sam : Mon général.

Hammond : Repos major. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Sam : Très bien, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un bon somme !

Jack : Bah c'est ce que vous avez fait ! Alors que moi, je me cassais les reins à vous porter !

Il fit une grimace et Sam lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires _(ah ces deux là ! ndA)._

Jack : ...Non pas que vous soyez lourde, non... Vous êtes très légère !...

Daniel : Laissez tomber Jack... Vous êtes un piètre dragueur !

J : Daniel ?

D : Oui ?

J : La ferme !

Le général s'en alla en souriant ; Sam était bien entourée.

-

Des mois avaient passé. Les missions continuaient mais Sam passait beaucoup moins de temps à la base ; elle avait adopté Lilas.

**- Flash-back -**

SG-1 était en salle de briefing. Cela faisait une semaine que Sam avait recueilli Lilas et le général avait une annonce à faire à son sujet.

Hammond : Bien. Comme vous le savez, la petite Lilas que le major Carter a recueilli sur P2X234, est avec nous depuis une semaine déjà et j'ai une bonne nouvelle ; je lui ai trouvé une famille d'accueil.

Sam devint livide.

Sam : Déjà ?

H : Major, je vous signale que ça fait une semaine. Et puis je pense qu'il vaut mieux s'en séparer le plus tôt possible. Vous vous êtes tous déjà beaucoup trop attachés à elle.

S : Et ces gens connaissent-ils l'origine de Lilas ?

H : Oui, il s'avère qu'il s'agit du frère de ma femme, et qu'il est dans le secret.

S : Bien...

Elle n'avait plus d'argument à objecter et se résigna donc. Elle avait passé une semaine géniale avec Lilas, qui était devenue beaucoup plus sociable avec les autres. Elle ne s'enfuyait plus mais on voyait qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec les personnes autres que Sam. Par contre elle adorait rester avec Sam et son équipe.

C'est sur ces souvenirs que Sam quitta la pièce après que le général ait terminé de parler.

Elle alla directement dans ses quartiers. Lilas était étendue sur son lit et dormait paisiblement. Sam sourit à cette vision mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite quand elle se souvint de ce que venait de lui dire le général. Elle décida d'aller dans son labo pour se changer les idées.

-

Elle soupira. Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des erreurs dans son expérience. Et elle savait pertinemment pourquoi. Lilas hantait ses esprits. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de la voir partir.

On frappa à la porte et Daniel entra.

D : Ca va Sam ?

S : Oui bien sûr pourquoi ?

D : Je sais à quel point vous êtes attachée à Lilas... Et elle aussi d'ailleurs, alors je me suis dit que...

S : Ecoutez Daniel je vais très bien. Nous savions tous que Lilas devrait nous quitter, je m'y attendais donc. Il n'y a aucun problème.

D : Bien. Si vous le dîtes...

Il quitta la pièce. Sam s'en voulut ; elle n'avait pas été très agréable. Lilas était une petite fille géniale. Elle était si adorable...

A ce moment la porte s'entrouvrit et une petite tête blonde fit son apparition dans l'entrebâillement.

S : Lilas !

Elle alla la prendre dans ses bras.

S : Ca va ? Tu as bien dormi ?

La petite fit oui de la tête.

Sam la reposa par terre et s'accroupit devant elle.

S : Ecoute Lilas...

La fillette ouvrit de grands yeux, toute son attention portée sur Sam.

S : Le général Hammond, mon chef, t'a trouvé une famille. Ils vont venir te chercher demain et dorénavant tu habiteras avec eux...

Les yeux de Lilas s'emplirent de larmes et avant que Sam ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'enfuit du labo en courant.

Ils avaient cherché Lilas partout et l'avait finalement trouvé cachée dans le bureau du général. Elle y était entrée pendant que celui-ci aidait SG-1 à la chercher. Là Sam l'avait serrée très fort et lui avait dit : « Je suis désolée ».

Puis, tenant toujours la petite fille dans ses bras, elle s'était tournée vers le général.

Sam : Je veux l'adopter.

**- Fin du flash-back -**

Le général avait accepté sans problème car il s'y attendait. Il avait même avoué qu'il avait demandé à son beau-frère juste au cas où alors que l'affaire était déjà quasiment réglée en ce qui concernait Sam...

Sam vivait donc avec celle qui était désormais sa fille mais ne parlait toujours pas. Mais de toute façon, à quoi bon ? Sam la comprenait sans problème ; elle et Lilas n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce que ressentait l'autre...

Elle l'avait inscrite à l'école et ses maîtres s'étaient rendu compte que c'était une petite fille très intelligente et très sensible. Elle était entrée directement au CP. Sam était ravie chaque jour de venir la chercher à l'école et de la ramener à la maison. Une fois rentrée là-bas, Lilas lui montrait tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Ensuite toutes les deux faisaient la cuisine, Lilas tenant absolument à aider Sam. Puis venait l'heure du bain. La petite adorait jouer dans l'eau. Enfin, après s'être séchée, Lilas allait dormir. Sam lui lisait une histoire où lui racontait une mission puis embrassait la petite et éteignait la lumière. Au début, elle avait fait des cauchemars et avait même parlé dans son sommeil. Ils faisaient référence à sa mère et au chef du village d'où elle venait. Sam l'avait alors consolée. Maintenant, elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller voir de temps en temps Lilas pour vérifier qu'elle ne faisait pas de mauvais rêves.

La vie de Sam était donc désormais agréablement remplie _(il ne lui manque plus qu'un certain colonel !... ndA)_. Bien sûr, elle se rendait compte qu'élever une enfant seule n'était pas une tâche aisée, et son travail rendait les choses encore plus difficiles, mais elle ne regrettait pas le moins du monde sa décision. Elle s'était organisée. Lors des missions, Lilas restait à la base et c'était un sergent qui l'emmenait à l'école et allait la chercher. Et si jamais Sam venait à dormir sur la planète visitée, ce qui n'arrivait plus très souvent, la petite dormait chez Janet.

De plus, SG-1 et le doc passaient souvent voir Lilas à la maison et cette dernière n'avait désormais plus aucune retenue, elle les adorait tous et ils le lui rendaient bien. Mais c'était quand même avec Jack qu'elle semblait le mieux s'entendre. Il lui parlait des étoiles et elle adorait ça. Il avait même proposé à Sam d'emmener Lilas un soir dormir à la belle étoile, et elle avait naturellement accepté. Il lui avait d'ailleurs aussi proposé de venir avec eux mais elle avait refusé _(on change pas les **mauvaises **habitudes ! ndA)_.

-

SG-1 fuyait vers la porte en essuyant les tirs Jaffas.

Jack : Tu parles d'une mission de routine !

Sam sourit ; malgré la situation quelque peu critique _(rien qu'une horde de jaffas armés qui les poursuit ! ndA)_,il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bougonner...

Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de chance...

**- Flash-back -**

SG-1 venait de passer la porte. Ils étaient sur un plateau et ne pouvaient rien voir de là où ils étaient. Les appareils de Sam détectaient une trace de vie à quelques mètres. Il prirent un chemin et arrivèrent devant des buissons touffus, qui masquaient une clairière. Ils entendirent des bruits ressemblant étrangement à des tirs de zat. Jack et son équipe se risquèrent à jeter un coup d'œil derrière la barrière de buissons.

Jack : C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on tombe sur ces sales serpents !

En effet, ils avaient devant d'eux une centaine de jaffas qui s'entraînaient.

Jack : Bon bah on plie bagage et on traîne pas !

Ils faisaient demi-tour quand Daniel fit tomber son sac. Un des jaffas qui était très proche d'eux se retourna. Ils retenaient leur souffle. Le jaffa vint vers eux, regarda dans les buissons et tomba nez à nez sur Jack.

Jack : Oh ne vous dérangez pas pour nous, nous ne faisons que passer !

Le jaffa cria pour prévenir les autres.

Jack : Ah je crois qu'il est pas content de nous voir... On se replie, vite !

Ils prirent tous leurs jambes à leur coup, suivis par une vingtaine de jaffas.

**- Fin du flash-back -**

Ils couraient et virent enfin la porte.

Jack : Daniel, les coordonnées !

Daniel obtempéra et tapa les coordonnées de la Terre tandis que le reste de son équipe le couvrait. Le vortex s'activa.

Jack : Passez la porte on arrive.

Les tirs de lances et de zat fusaient autour d'eux. Daniel ne se fit pas prier et passa la porte, un tir passant juste au dessus de sa tête.

Jack : Teal'c, Carter, on passe tous ensemble. Faîtes attention à vos arrières.

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Teal'c passait la porte quand Sam vit un jaffa viser Jack sur le côté. Ce dernier, trop occupé à tirer devant lui, ne l'avait pas remarqué. Le tir partit. Sam cria un « Mon colonel ! ». L'action se passa comme au ralenti. Jack vit Sam se jeter devant lui, recevoir le tir et tomber sans vie à ses pieds. Il reçut alors un coup de zat qui le fit basculer en arrière dans le vortex.

Il tomba en arrière sur la passerelle, complètement sonné. Il pensa cependant, sans doute par réflexe, à demander la fermeture de l'iris.

Le général arriva devant lui.

Hammond : Où est le major Carter ?

Janet arriva à ce moment en salle d'embarquement et se précipita (en voyant Daniel passer la porte affolé, le général avait demandé une équipe médicale pour plus de sûreté) vers Jack.

Janet : Il est en état de choc mon général.

-

Jack dormait à l'infirmerie. Janet lui avait administré un calmant par intraveineuse pour l'aider à dormir et il n'avait même pas bronché.

Daniel, Teal'c, le général et Janet se tenaient devant l'infirmerie.

Daniel : Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer là-bas pour que Jack revienne seul... et dans cet état ?

Hammond : Teal'c ?

Teal'c : Quand j'ai passé la porte, le major Carter et le colonel O'Neill étaient à mes côtés. Je pensais qu'ils me suivaient.

D : Vous croyez que Sam est...

H : Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives docteur Jackson.

A ce moment, ils entendirent un bruit venant de l'infirmerie. Jack venait de se réveiller. Il avait sa tête des plus mauvais jours et quelque chose semblait éteint en lui.

Hammond : Colonel, où est le major Carter ?

Jack : Elle est morte mon général.

Daniel/Janet : Quoi ?

Jack : Nous allions passer la porte quand elle s'est jetée devant moi et a reçu un tir dans la poitrine... A ma place.

Janet pleurait et Daniel la tenait dans ses bras. Lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Hammond n'en revenait tout simplement pas, quant à Teal'c, il était à peu près aussi impassible qu'à l'habitude, toutefois ses yeux brillaient étrangement et son regard était triste. Par contre Jack semblait complètement ailleurs. Il avait annoncé la mort de Sam sans émotion particulière, et gardait les yeux fixés dans le vague.

Il demanda à quitter la base et Janet et le général le lui accordèrent. Une fois qu'il fut parti et que nos amis se calmèrent, Daniel prit la parole.

Daniel : Je n'en reviens pas...

Janet : C'est pas possible... Pas Sam...

Teal'c : Le major Carter était un soldat et une femme admirable... Elle va me manquer...

Tous se tournèrent vers le général Hammond. Il essuyait une larme au coin de ses yeux.

Hammond : Je la connaissais depuis qu'elle était petite... Elle était un peu comme ma fille... Il va falloir que j'annonce la nouvelle à Jacob...

Il tourna les talons pour rejoindre son bureau. Il semblait plus petit et tassé, le poids des années pesant sur lui ; il avait soudainement pris un coup de vieux...

Jack, lui, était rentré chez lui. La première chose qu'il vit en arrivant fut une photo de son équipe avec lui. Il prit le cadre et le jeta de toutes ses forces. Il se fracassa contre le mur et il retomba, le verre brisé en morceau mais la photo toujours intacte.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Jack : Toi non plus je n'ai pas su te protéger... Pardonne-moi Sam...

Il pleura alors et se laissa aller.

Il s'en voulait tellement. C'était pour le protéger qu'elle avait donné sa vie. Il n'était pas capable de retenir les gens qu'ils aimaient. D'abord son fils, puis elle, la femme qu'il avait le plus aimé dans sa vie, celle qui resterait la seule dans son cœur.

Et il n'avait même pas pu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait...

Il prit une décision ; désormais, il ferait tout pour la rejoindre... Il y aurait bien une planète remplie de jaffas et cette fois, personne n'empêcherait le tir de le toucher...

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Sam. Lilas était restée chez Janet. Elle n'était pas au courant et pensait que sa « maman » était restée dormir en mission. Elle n'avait encore vu aucun membre d'SG-1 pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

Il était 10:00 du matin. La cérémonie en l'honneur de Sam avait lieu dans une heure. Janet finissait de préparer Lilas. Elle la déposa chez sa voisine, une dame âgée, très gentille. Ils avaient décidé en commun de laisser Lilas chez cette dame pour ne pas la choquer et lui annoncer la nouvelle moins brusquement.

SG1 était en salle de briefing avec le général Hammond et le général Carter. La cérémonie n'allait pas tarder mais le commandant du SGC avait une annonce à faire.

Hammond : Comme vous le savez, certains militaires me laissent leur testament… C'était le cas du major Carter. Elle m'en avait remis un nouveau peu de temps après avoir adopté Lilas.

Le général déballa solennellement l'enveloppe.

Ham : C'est une lettre.

Il se mit à la lire à haute voix.

« _Chers amis, coéquipiers, famille._

_Si vous lisez cette lettre en ce moment, c'est qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose en mission._

_Sachez que je ne regrette rien... Ma vie a été bien remplie, beaucoup plus que celle de la plupart des personnes qui pourraient vivre sur notre belle planète bleue jusqu'à cent ans ou même plus._

_Je sais que vous devez être choqués mais je vous en prie ne soyez pas tristes, je suis sûre que de là ou je serai je pourrai veiller sur vous._

_Général, vous êtes le meilleur. Plus qu'un général, vous avez été un second père et un ami pour moi..._

_Papa, j'espère que je suis devenue la fille que tu espérais que je sois. Sache que même si nous n'avons pas toujours été d'accord, je t'admire et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais avoir un autre père que toi… Mes amitiés à Selmak…_

_Daniel, surtout ne vous laissez pas faire par le colonel… Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le remettre en place… N'hésitez pas ! Vous avez été pour moi un très bon ami, j'oserais même dire un frère._

_Teal'c, malgré le fait que vous ne parliez pas beaucoup, je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un au cœur pur et je suis vraiment heureuse que le destin vous ait mis sur notre route._

_Janet, vous me manquerez vraiment énormément. Vous étiez un vrai soutien pour moi... Ma meilleure amie toujours là, même dans les pires moments. Embrassez bien Cassy pour moi… Dîtes-lui que je suis vraiment triste de ne pouvoir assister à son prochain anniversaire. Mais je le verrai sans doute d'en haut._

_Mon colonel… Que dire… Vous et votre perpétuelle bougonnerie avez toujours su me remonter le moral dans les situations qui semblaient désespérées. Ne vous départissez pas de ce don..._

_J'aimerais, si vous êtes d'accord, que vous vous occupiez de Lilas._

_C'est ici que je vais arrêter ma lettre car j'aurai beau écrire sur des kilomètres de papier, je n'aurais jamais ni assez de temps, ni assez de place pour vous dire tout ce que je ressens pour vous, mes amis, ma famille._

_Tendrement._

_Sam »_

A la fin de sa lecture, ce fut avec une voix légèrement tremblante que le général ajouta :

Hammond : Il y a une lettre pour vous colonel.

Il la lui tendit.

-

La cérémonie en l'honneur du major venait de se terminer. Jack se dirigeait vers ses quartiers quand une voix l'interpella.

X : Jack ! Attendez !

Daniel arriva à ses côtés et O'Neill se contenta de hausser les sourcils.

Daniel : Je voulais juste savoir... si vous alliez bien.

Jack : Je viens de perdre l'un de mes meilleurs éléments Daniel ! Pour une fois, cessez de poser des questions stupides !

Da : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et vous le savez très bien Jack. Arrêtez un peu de vous cacher ! Je sais que les sentiments que vous portiez au major allaient au delà des simples relations de travail entre un supérieur et son soldat.

Ja : Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre Daniel... Une petite fille m'attend.

Da : Bien... Mais sachez que si vous avez besoin... je suis là.

Jack ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et continua de marcher jusqu'à ses quartiers.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il poussa un soupir et entreprit, après s'être assis sur son lit, d'ouvrir la lettre de son major.

_« Mon colonel,_

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi mettre dans cette lettre. Pourtant je ressens le besoin de vous en écrire une._

_Je sais que si vous la lisez, c'est que je n'aurai pas eu cette discussion que je tenais tant à avoir avec vous._

_C'est amusant... Nous affrontons tous les jours mille dangers et malgré tout, je crois que je préférais mille fois mettre ma vie en jeu de la sorte plutôt que de vous parler._

_Mais il faut que je le fasse, je ne serai pas tranquille autrement._

_Je voulais en effet vous parler du test Zatarc. Ce jour là, je vous ai clairement demandé d'oublier. Et depuis ce jour, je n'ai cessé de me mentir, et de vous mentir._

_Je dois vous avouer, Jack, que j'ai cru que mon cœur aller exploser de joie quand vous avez déclaré tenir à moi plus que vous ne le devriez. Et si les circonstances avaient été autres... je crois que, non, je suis même sûre, que je vous aurais embrassé._

_Mais j'avais peur, peur de la cour martiale mais surtout peur de l'inconnu. Est-ce que nous deux, ça aurait marché ? N'aurions-nous pas fait une bêtise ?_

_Tant de questions stupides !_

_Alors nous avons oublié. Et la vie a continué. Avec le temps j'ai pratiquement réussi à me convaincre que je m'étais toujours tout imaginé._

_Arès tout, de toutes les réalités, nous devions bien être les seuls Carter et O'Neill à ne pas être ensemble. Peut-être sommes-nous maudits ? Nous avons traversé tellement d'épreuves ! J'ai énormément souffert quand vous êtes resté sur Edora. Et plus encore lorsque je me suis aperçu que vous aviez refait votre vie avec Laïra. De la même façon, je suppose que de votre côté, tout n'a pas toujours été rose._

_Alors pourquoi tenter quelque chose puisqu'il y aurait toujours un obstacle ?_

_Malgré tout je regrette. J'espère que vous ne recevrez jamais cette lettre et que j'aurai un jour le courage de vous dire tout cela en face._

_Mon colonel, je vous confie Lilas. D'une part parce que je ne vois pas de meilleur personne pour cette tâche, et d'autre parce que, c'est selon moi un moyen de nous rapprocher. Trop tard malheureusement... Mais cela nous donnera quand même une chose en commun. Un petit être qui, même s'il n'a aucun lien biologique avec nous, sera quand même un peu notre enfant à tous les deux..._

_Occupez-vous en bien mon colonel._

_Avec tout mon amour jamais dévoilé._

_Sam. »_

Jack froissa la lettre et la jeta rageusement à terre. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il contre lui ?

-

Cela faisait déjà six mois que le major avait disparu lors de cette dramatique mission. La vie avait petit à petit repris son cours normal au SG-C, bien qu'il y ait eu quelques accros.

**- Flash-back -**

C'était le lendemain de « l'enterrement » du major. Jack toqua à la porte du bureau du général Hammond et entra sans attendre de réponse.

Hammond : Colonel ?

Jack : Général je demande l'autorisation de retourner surPZX234 _(notez que c'est bien la première fois qu'il se souvient du nom d'une planète ! ndA)_

Ham : Je suis désolé colonel mais je me vois dans l'obligation de vous la refuser.

Ja : QUOI ?

Ham : Cette planète est un camp d'entraînement jaffas. Il est hors de question qu'une équipe risque sa vie.

Ja : Mais nous devons ramener le corps du major !

Ham : Croyez-moi colonel, moi aussi j'aimerais beaucoup le récupérer mais cela est impossible. La mort du major est déjà une énorme perte qui nous affecte tous. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de perdre un autre élément. Pensez à la petite Lilas colonel. Elle a déjà perdu sa mère adoptive, inutile qu'elle perde son père.

**- Fin du flash-back -**

Depuis ce jour, Jack n'avait jamais redemandé la permission au général. Il comprenait très bien la raison de son refus. De plus il ne pouvait se permettre de risquer sa vie. Il devait veiller sur Lilas. Il se l'était promis ; en l'honneur de Sam, il élèverait la petite. Au fond, Sam l'avait sauvé une fois de plus. Si elle ne lui avait pas confié la fillette, il aurait tenté de perdre la vie à tout prix, mais les petits yeux chocolat et les cheveux dorés étaient maintenant là pour le retenir.

Bien sûr, malgré la présence de la petite, le colonel n'était plus tout à fait lui-même. Il ne plaisantait presque plus et était devenu très professionnel. Il ne parlait que très peu, la plupart du temps uniquement lorsque c'était nécessaire. Il n'y a qu'avec la fillette qu'il retrouvait le sourire et semblait redevenir l'homme qu'il était auparavant.

-

Daniel entra en salle de briefing. Le général, Teal'c et le colonel étaient déjà là et l'attendaient. En effet, le fait que le colonel arrive désormais à l'heure était un des nouveaux côtés de la personnalité d'O'Neill depuis que Sam était morte.

Hammond : Bien. Aujourd'hui vous allez aller sur P3Z234. Cette planète est vide. Vous êtes chargé de voir si elle pourrait éventuellement devenir une planète de secours.

Daniel : Quand partons-nous ?

Ham : A deux heures trente pm.

-

**P3Z234 **

Teal'c : Cette planète me semble idéale colonel O'Neill.

Daniel : Dommage qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de civilisation !

Une fois de plus, seul le silence lui répondit. Daniel poussa un léger soupir, il ne se ferait jamais à l'idée de ne plus entendre les sarcasmes de Jack.

Jack : Il y a quand même une pyramide Daniel. Ne vous plaignez pas. D'ailleurs vous êtes sûrs tous les deux qu'aucun Goa'uld ne risque d'arriver ?

Teal'c : Cela m'étonnerait, O'Neill.

Daniel : D'après ce que j'ai vu, non je ne pense pas Jack. Et pour répondre à ce que vous m'avez dit ; si je me plains ; il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans cette pyramide !

Jack se contenta de hausser les épaules et tous trois entreprirent de rentrer sur Terre ; ils avaient trois heures de route devant eux.

Alors qu'ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes seulement, ils entendirent une énorme bruit et se retournèrent.

Jack : C'est pas vrai ! Daniel, Teal'c, je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de Goa'ulds ici ! Courrez, il faut se mettre à couvert !

Des planeurs de la mort tentaient de leur tirer dessus tandis que le vaisseau mère atterrissait. Nos trois amis parvinrent à se cacher mais malheureusement pour eux, des jaffas descendus du veaisseau qui maintenant s'était posé, patrouillaient à leur recherche.

Daniel : On ne parviendra pas à s'enfuir.

Jack : Ils finiront bien par se lasser.

Teal'c : Je n'en suis pas si sûr O'Neill.

Ja : Ok... Alors on va essayer de regagner la porte. Marchez doucement, sans bruit et faîtes très attention où vous mettez les pieds.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils se firent repérer et furent bientôt encerclés. Etant donné la distance les séparant de la porte, tenter de la rejoindre aurait été du suicide. C'est pourquoi ils décidèrent de se rendre.

On les jeta brutalement dans une cellule.

Jack : Daniel, où sommes-nous ?

Daniel : Je ne reconnais pas le symbole de ces jaffas. Et vous Teal'c ?

Teal'c : Moi non plus, docteur Jackson.

Jack allait répliquer quelque chose mais un cri déchirant les interrompit.

Jack : Et bah ils y vont pas de main morte !

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que des jaffas arrivèrent. SG1 se tint sur ses gardes mais ils ne s'occupèrent même pas d'eux et se contentèrent de jeter quelqu'un sans ménagement sur le sol. Puis ils partirent.

Da : Vous croyez que c'est la personne qu'on a entendu crier ?

Teal'c : C'est fort possible docteur Jackson.

En effet, la personne ne se relevait pas.

Da : On devrait peut-être...

Ja : Allez-y Daniel.

Le docteur Jackson s'approcha doucement du corps inerte.

Il arriva à sa hauteur. Vu la finesse du corps, il devait s'agir d'une femme. Elle était face contre terre. Ses cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés. Ils étaient très sales et Daniel n'arrivait pas à déterminer leur couleur originelle. Il retourna le corps et crut qu'il allait défaillir.

Da : Oh mon dieu !

Ja : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Da : Je... Venez voir.

Jack et Teal'c obtempérèrent.

Ja : C'est pas vrai !

Devant eux se tenait le major Carter.

Jack se précipita à ses côtés.

Jack : Sam !

Il l'adossa à lui de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur ses genoux, tandis que de ses deux mains il tenait son visage.

Jack : Sam, réveillez-vous !

Sam poussa un léger grognement et ses yeux commencèrent à bouger.

Daniel : Oui c'est bien. Comme ça, ouvrez les yeux.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement et elle sembla surprise de voir son équipe ici, mais très vite, ses paupières lourdes commencèrent à se refermer.

Jack : Non, Sam, je vous en prie, ne vous rendormez pas ! Restez avec nous !

Trop tard, elle avait fermé les yeux et ne répondait plus.

Daniel : Elle est dans un état critique Jack, il faut la sortir d'ici.

Jack : Je le sais Daniel !

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans le couloir.

Jack : Daniel, Teal'c, planquez-vous ; on va les prendre par surprise.

Il y avait trois gardes mais SG1, avec l'énergie du désespoir, en vint à bout. Jack s'empressa de prendre Sam dans ses bras et tous les trois partirent au pas de course.

Ja : Pour l'instant nous avons l'avantage, ils ne savent pas encore que nous nous sommes échappés. C'est pourquoi il va falloir faire vite. La porte est assez proche d'ici mais nous devons être très discrets mais en même temps très rapides. C'est pourquoi on va passer par la forêt autrement nous serons à découvert. Ca va nous rallonger le temps mais c'est bien plus prudent. Bon maintenant on se dépêche, j'ai peur qu'elle ne tienne pas.

SG1 finit par réussir à rejoindre la porte sans se faire remarquer mais au dernier moment une troupe de jaffas arriva.

Ja : C'est pas vrai ! Daniel, occupez-vous de Sam.

Teal'c était déjà en train de se battre tandis que Jack commençait à déposer Sam dans les bras de Daniel. Mais c'est à ce moment qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Sam : Jack ?

Daniel : Gardez là avec vous Jack, je vais aider Teal'c.

Et sans laisser au colonel le temps de répondre, il partit se battre aux côtés du jaffa.

Jack : Vous vous êtes réveillée ! Vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur !

Sam : Je suis si contente... de vous avoir revue... une dernière fois...

Jack : Sam, ne dîtes pas ça !

Elle lui sourit et Jack sentit son corps se relâcher.

Jack : Merde ! Daniel, Teal'c, il faut se dépêcher de passer la porte ; elle ne respire plus !

Teal'c : Allez y O'Neill, le docteur Jackson et moi-même vous couvrons.

Jack ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'empressa de taper les coordonnées de la Terre et de passer la porte, tandis que ses amis le protégeaient.

Il arriva en salle d'embarquement où le général l'attendait, l'air inquiet.

Jack : Faîtes venir une équipe médicale vite.

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre Janet et commença à lui faire de la réanimation. Le général Hammond, quant à lui, n'en revenait pas. Rêvait-il ou bien c'était bien le major Carter qui se tenait là, inerte, sur la passerelle ? Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Teal'c légèrement mouvementée, et par le roulé-boulé de Daniel qui atterrit sur la passerelle en se tenant fermement le bras.

C'est à ce moment que le docteur Frasier arriva dans la salle. Elle resta une demi-seconde figée mais se reprit bien vite et alla se charger d'elle.

Janet : Laissez la nous colonel. Vous avez fait du bon travail ; sa respiration a repris. (_à un subalterne :_) Occupez-vous du docteur Jackson.

Hammond : Bien, Teal'c, colonel, allez à l'infirmerie puis je veux vous voir tous les trois en salle de briefing.

-

**Salle briefing.**

Hammond : Donc vous avez retrouvé le major sur cette planète ?

Jack : C'est exact mon général.

Ham : Avez-vous pu déterminer quel était ce Goa'uld et ce qu'il avait fait au major ?

Daniel : J'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée du nom de ce Goa'uld.

Teal'c : Moi non plus général Hammond. Mais il me semble qu'il s'agissait des mêmes jaffas que la dernière fois, malgré que nous n'avions pas trop pu voir leur symbole. Quant au major Carter, je suppose qu'ils l'ont récupérée après qu'on l'a laissée sur cette planète. Et vu son état, ils ont du la torturer pour obtenir des renseignements. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas non plus qu'ils l'aient ressuscitée plusieurs fois.

-

**Infirmerie.**

SG1 et le général Hammond arrivèrent devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Un infirmier sortit à ce moment.

Hammond : Comment va le major ?

Infirmier : Le docteur Frasier s'occupe d'elle en ce moment. Elle a des hémorragies internes, des contusions, des membres cassés ou fêlés... A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas comment elle a survécu.

Daniel : Il y en a encore pour longtemps ?

Inf : Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Ham : Prévenez-moi quand ce sera terminé.

Inf : Bien.

Sur ces mots peu encourageants, l'infirmier repartit en salle d'opération.

Jack poirotait devant l'infirmerie. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'il attendait. A ses côtés se tenait Daniel qui avait tenu à le rester près de lui dans cette épreuve. Teal'c quant à lui était reparti faire son kelno'rim.

Daniel se décida enfin à parler ; le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant.

Dan : Il ne faut pas vous en vouloir Jack.

Ja : Je n'ai pas cherché à aller la rechercher quand le général me l'a refusé. J'aurais du insister.

Dan : Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir qu'ils récupéreraient son corps. Personne ne pouvait le prévoir. Et puis c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Au moins pour Lilas, c'est bien que vous n'y soyez pas retourné.

Ja : Je ne sais pas...

En voyant son ami ainsi, Daniel ne put se retenir, il posa sa main sur le bras de Jack.

Tous deux restèrent ainsi...

-

Janet sortit de l'infirmerie une heure plus tard.

Janet : L'opération est finie.

Sa tête montrait qu'elle avait encore une annonce à faire... et quelque chose disait à Jack et Daniel que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Janet : Elle est tombée dans le coma.

La nouvelle tomba comme un couperet.

Jack : Et... elle va s'en sortir ?

Janet : Actuellement, je n'en ai aucune idée... Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que cette semaine est cruciale... Si elle ne s'est pas réveillée avant Samedi, alors...

C'était trop pour Jack. Il planta là ses amis et quitta la base.

Daniel : Pourquoi faut-il que tant de malheurs s'abattent sur lui ? Au moment où il la retrouve, elle lui glisse entre les doigts.

Daniel semblait lui aussi très abattu. Janet lui attrapa la main et lui fit un petit sourire.

-

C'était dimanche. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que Sam était dans le coma. Janet l'avait laissée dans l'infirmerie un jour de plus. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Seuls les bruits des machines avaient répondu présents.

Jack était dans son labo _(celui de Sam bien sûr ! Nan mais franchement, vous imaginez Jack avoir un labo ? o.O ndA)_, perdu dans ses pensées. Tout était en ordre, ce qui reflétait bien son major. Le labo était resté dans le même état depuis que... qu'il l'avait laissée mourir. Il passa son index sur un dossier et regarda la fine de pellicule qui s'était ainsi déposée sur son doigt. La poussière, c'était elle qui avait remplacée Sam dans son labo. Un morceau de passé l'atteignit en plein fouet. Il se revoyait, regardant Sam à l'infirmerie, après qu'il l'ait tuée lorsqu'une entité avait pris possession de son corps.

**- Flash-back -**

Jack était assis sur une chaise, un stylo dans les mains, et regardait Sam dans le coma, sous les bips des moniteurs.

Janet arriva à ses côtés.

Janet : Aucun changement.

Jack : ...

Jan : J'ignore si elle avait discuté de ça avec vous mais Sam m'a laissé une consigne. Pas d'acharnement thérapeutique.

J : Je sais qu'elle ne le voulait pas.

Jan : Ca fait deux jours qu'il n'y a plus d'activité dans le cortex. Plus d'ondes cérébrales, que ce soit de Sam ou de l'entité.

Je la maintiens en vie artificiellement. Il est temps d'accepter qu'elle nous quitte.

J : Je sais. Mais accordez-moi une heure... Rien qu'une.

(Ah la la ! J'ai regardé ce passage rien que pour vous ; je voulais pouvoir bien retranscrire le dialogue. Mais à cause de vous... Je pleure :'( Snif ! C'était trop beau... Bouhouhouh ! ndA)

**- Fin du flash-back -**

Jack se dirigea à l'infirmerie. Janet était présente.

J : Vous allez la débrancher...

Jan : Je n'ai pas le choix, elle est...

J : ...Contre l'acharnement thérapeutique, je sais. Mais Janet, nous avons vu tellement de choses... qui vous dit qu'elle ne va pas se réveiller demain ?

Une larme roula sur la joue de Janet.

Jan : Jack, c'est impossible... Il est peut-être temps de lui dire au revoir...

J : Non ! Je vous en prie Janet.

Jan : Je la laisse aujourd'hui. Mais demain, je serai obligée de la débrancher. C'était sa volonté Jack.

Janet quitta la pièce et laissa Jack seul avec Sam. Il devait lui faire ses adieux, il s'en rendait compte.

J : Alors Dorothée !...

Un fois de plus, la situation étant assez sentimentale, Jack voulait s'en sortir avec de l'humour mais cette fois... Ca ne voulait pas sortir.

J : Sam, je vous en prie, il faut que vous vous réveilliez ! Vous n'allez pas laisser ces saletés de serpents avoir raison de vous. Nous avons besoin de vous à la base... J'ai besoin de vous ! Ne partez pas !

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, une larme roula furtivement le long de sa joue et tomba sur la main de Sam _! (et là pouf elle se réveille ! Mais non qu'est-ce que vous croyez on est pas dans un conte de fée non plus ! ndA)_

-

Lentement ses sens revenaient à elle. La douleur. C'était tout ce qu'elle sentait. Elle avait mal partout. Horriblement mal. Une odeur de désinfectant lui chatouillaient les narines augmentant par la même occasion son mal de tête. Elle commença à ouvrir les yeux. Aïe ! La lumière était aveuglante. Elle les referma aussitôt. Mais elle ne supportait pas d'être dans le noir. Petit à petit, elle retenta sa chance et ses yeux papillonnèrent. La lumière l'agressait, mais au moins, son mal de tête ne pouvait pas empirer... Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était possible d'avoir aussi mal. Enfin, elle parvint à maintenir ses yeux ouverts. Elle était sans doute dans un hôpital. Des machines l'entouraient. A côté d'elle, elle distinguait tant bien que mal une tête enfouie dans les draps, couverte de cheveux poivre et sel.

Elle voulait bouger un peu mais lorsqu'elle essaya de se redresser, une douleur fulgurante la traversa, lui arrachant un petit gémissement. La tête affalée à ses côtés commença à remuer doucement.

X : Hum c'est pas vrai...

Ca y est, l'homme avait relevé la tête et la regardait comme si elle était un fantôme.

X : Sam ?

Un immense sourire fendit son visage. Il se releva d'un bond.

X : Ne bougez pas. J'arrive.

Et il partit en la plantant là, dans cet environnement qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En tout cas elle le trouvait très drôle... Comment voulait-il qu'elle bouge !

Il revint. Il était accompagné. Une femme en blouse blanche. Sans doute le médecin. Elle souriait, visiblement heureuse de la voir. A côté il y avait une homme avec des lunettes et près de lui, un homme très fort, avec un signe doré sur le front. De l'autre côté de la femme, un petit homme à la calvitie déjà plus qu'entamée la regardait, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. C'est lui qui parla en premier.

Homme : Major Carter, heureux de vous revoir parmi nous !

Le médecin s'approcha d'elle et regarda les appareils.

Médecin : Tout est en ordre. Sam, c'est un vrai miracle que vous vous soyez réveillée !

Sam se décida enfin à parler. Elle avait une voix rauque. Ce son la surprit d'ailleurs, sans doute plus qu'il n'aurait du.

Sam : Où suis-je ?

X : A l'infirmerie voyons ! Bah dis-donc Carter, vous n'êtes tellement pas habituée au sommeil forcé que ça vous fait perdre la tête.

C'était l'homme qu'elle avait trouvé à côté d'elle en se réveillant qui avait parlé. Elle n'avait pas trop compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Sam : Euh... qui est Carter ?

Daniel : Sam... Vous ne vous souvenez plus de votre nom de famille ?

Sam : Sam ?

Jack : J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va avoir un problème...

Janet : Sam... Dîtes-nous de quoi vous vous souvenez au juste.

Sam marqua un temps d'arrêt pour réfléchir.

Sam : De... Je ne me souviens de rien.

Cette nouvelle tomba comme un couperet ! A croire que les dieux étaient contre eux _(bah dans un sens c'est un peu vrai les Goa'uld sont contre eux et comme ils se font passer pour des dieux... ok j'me la ferme ndA!)_ ; à peine avaient-ils retrouvé Sam, à peine leur espoir renaissait de ses cendres, que tout était à refaire.

-

Jack était dans le bureau du général Hammond, à la demande de ce dernier.

Hammond : J'ai une requête à vous faire colonel.

Jack : Je vous en prie.

H : Le major Carter va avoir besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, pour reprendre ses marques. Le docteur Frasier m'a conseillé de lui assigner quelqu'un de proche d'elle. J'ai donc naturellement pensé à SG-1 et, étant donné que vous êtes maintenant le tuteur de Lilas, il est tout logique que ce soit vous. Vous êtes d'accord ?

J : Bien sûr mon général. De toute façon c'est beaucoup plus pratique comme ça.

En effet, suite à la mort de Sam et à l'adoption de Lilas par Jack, ce dernier avait emménagé chez son major. Il évitait ainsi à la petite Lilas de perdre ses repères. Mais la véritable raison, c'était qu'ainsi il pouvait garder une trace de Sam.

Mais là, il avait du mal à y croire, il allait habiter avec la femme de ses rêves et... et leur fille. Oui il pouvait le dire, leur fille. C'était vraiment trop beau ! Mais la réalité le rattrapa bien vite lorsqu'il se souvint que cette femme en question avait perdu toute mémoire.

-

X : Voilà ! Bienvenue chez vous !

Sam entra dans son salon et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant ses marques. Elle tourna une mine dépitée vers son colonel. Pas besoin de mots. Ce dernier avait très bien compris le problème.

Jack : Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est tout à fait normal que rien ne vous revienne.

Tout en disant ces mots il s'était approché d'elle et avait passé un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

Jack : Allez vous asseoir, je vais vous faire une tisane.

Sam obtempéra.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack revint avec une tasse fumante qu'il tendit à son major. Elle but une petite gorgée, pensive.

Sam : C'est assez étrange...

Le regard intrigué de Jack la poussa à poursuivre.

Sam : D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, cette maison est la mienne, et pourtant vous la connaissez mieux que moi...

Jack : C'est parce que je suis un bon colonel et que je me dois de tout connaître de mes hommes !

Sam : J'ai beau ne plus avoir de souvenirs, je ne pense pas que tous les colonels connaissent si bien la maison de leur major !

Jack : En tout cas, vous n'avez rien perdu de votre perspicacité !

Sam sourit à cette remarque _(mémoire ou pas mémoire y'a vraiment des choses qui changeront jamais ! ndA)_ tandis que Jack, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, se leva.

Jack : Je vais vous laisser là, il faut que j'aille chercher Lilas.

Sam : Qui est Lilas ?

Jack, _en quittant la maison_ : Votre fille.

Sam : Quoi ?

Mais c'était trop tard, le colonel était déjà parti, laissant là une Sam complètement ahurie par la nouvelle.

-

X : Tu vas voir... Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer la surprise que je te réserve !...

Sam se raidit à l'entente de ses paroles. Elle était en train d'observer une photo accrochée au mur quand elle avait entendue des voix au dehors. C'était eux elle le savait. Elle allait voir sa fille. Sam était complètement paralysée à cette idée. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'être mère signifiait. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait major dans l'armée de l'air, bossant sur un projet top-secret, coincée dans une maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas même si on lui avait dit que c'était la sienne, avec son colonel (sur ce point, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, pensa-t-elle en souriant) et surtout voilà qu'une petite fille, SA fille, allait arriver alors qu'elle ne savait pas du tout quoi lui dire...

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec, stoppant net toute pensée de Sam. Le major se retourna brusquement. Une ravissante petite fille aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, et aux yeux chocolat se tenait sur le pas de la porte, semblant avoir vu une revenante. _(bah c'est un peu ça quand même ! ndA)_ Sam ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'osait même pas bouger. Cette scène ne dura même pas une seconde. La petit fille laissa tomber son sac d'école à terre et se précipita en courrant vers Sam

- Maman !

Le cri était rempli d'émotion. Machinalement, Sam se baissa et réceptionna la fillette dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle. La petite fille pleurait, et curieusement, Sam aussi. Elle ne se souvenait de rien et pourtant elle ne pouvait douter que cette enfant était sa fille. Déjà elle avait envie de ne plus jamais la lâcher, de la garder serrée contre son cœur pour la protéger.

Au bout d'un moment, la petite se détacha de sa mère, pour courir dans les bras de Jack. En effet, ce dernier était resté en retrait, regardant d'un œil plus qu'attendri ; il avait la larme à l'oeil due à ces émouvantes retrouvailles, mais aussi et surtout à la joie d'avoir entendue la voix de sa fille pour la première fois. Lilas claqua un baiser sonore sur la joue de son père adoptif.

Lilas : Merci.

Jack_, la portant dans ses bras_ : De rien ma puce. Mais... tu m'avais caché que tu avais une si jolie voix !

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil auquel elle répondit par un sourire avant d'ajouter :

Lilas : Mais... comment t'as fait pour la faire revenir Maman ?

-

Sam rejoignit Jack qui était installé dans le canapé du salon. Elle venait de coucher leur fille.

Jack : Ca va ?

Sam : Un peu fatiguée mais sinon oui.

Jack : Cette journée a due être éprouvante.

Sam : Disons qu'elle a été assez... déboussolante ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu peur quand j'ai su que j'avais une fille... Et vous qui m'annoncez ça comme ça, de but en blanc, et me plantez là !

Pour toute réponse, Jack fit une petit moue pour implorer son pardon, à laquelle elle ne put bien évidemment que sourire.

Jack : Désolé !

Sam : Lilas est fantastique. Je n'en reviens pas que tout ce soit si bien passé.

Jack : Il y a des choses qui ne s'oublient pas... Vous savez très bien comment traiter les enfants, et puis il faut dire qu'elle est bien élevée... _(doucement :) _Elle a une mère fantastique ! _(se reprenant, en bombant le torse :) _Et un père génial !

Sam rit à cette remarque mais très vite posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Sam : Qu'y a-t-il entre nous ?

Jack faillit s'étouffer tant il ne s'y attendait pas.

Jack : Pardon ?

Sam : Nous avons une fille, mais nous nous vouvoyons... J'avoue que je suis perplexe.

Jack se traita mentalement d'idiot. Pour lui tout coulait de source, mais pour son pauvre major amnésique, il était vrai que la situation ne devait pas être des plus évidentes !

Jack : Vous avez recueilli Lilas il y a environ neuf mois. Puis vous avez eu un problème lors d'une mission et... nous sommes rentrés sans vous. Pensant que vous étiez morte, j'ai, comme vous me l'aviez demandé, adopté Lilas. C'était il y a environ six mois.

Jack avait eu beaucoup de mal à avouer qu'il était rentré sans Sam. Il s'en voulait car il était persuadé de l'avoir abandonnée. Sentant sa détresse, Sam posa une main apaisante sur son bras, et lui fit un petit sourire.

-

C'était le lendemain. Sam venait d'amener Lilas à l'école et était maintenant assise à la table de sa cuisine, buvant un café, tandis que le colonel prenait une douche. A cette idée, son esprit s'égara de nouveau. Il était vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qui se tramait entre elle et son colonel. Elle le trouvait très attirant. Et, apparemment il devait beaucoup tenir à elle. Ils avaient tous les deux une fille, partageaient le même métier, autant de choses les rapprochant et pourtant... ils ne se tutoyaient même pas !

Jack arriva à ce moment dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un T-shirt blanc moulant, très sexy selon Sam.

Sam : J'aimerais que vous me fassiez visiter la ville.

Jack : Bien sûr. Je vais vous emmener dans les endroits que vous avez l'habitude de fréquenter.

Sam et Jack passèrent une très bonne journée. Sam avait soigneusement évité de poser des questions sur son passé car elle appréhendait ce qu'elle allait découvrir. En effet, même si ses souvenirs lui manquaient, elle adorait la vie qu'elle menait actuellement. Et elle avait peur de découvrir que sa vie réelle était beaucoup moins joyeuse en réalité ; un nœud à l'estomac la tiraillait, pressentiment que sa vie n'était peut-être pas si gaie qu'elle le croyait. Quand ils allèrent chercher tous les deux Lilas à l'école, une femme, maman d'une amie de Lilas (Julia), vint les aborder.

Jack : Bonjour Madame Jackman.

Madame Jackman : Bonjour Colonel O'Neill. _(surprise:) _Samantha.

Devant la gêne de son major, Jack prit la parole.

Jack : Oui c'est bien elle. Il y a eu une erreur. Je sais que vous aviez appris le décès du major Carter suite à une mission en Amazonie, mais le major s'en est sortie. Nous l'avons retrouvée, prisonnière de rebelles. Malheureusement, le major a été gravement blessée et suite au traumatisme subi, elle a perdu la mémoire.

M. J. : Oh... Je suis vraiment désolée Samantha. En tout cas, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Sam : Merci, c'est très gentil.

M. J. : Je voulais justement vous proposer de prendre Lilas chez moi ce soir. Cela fait quelques jours que Julia me demande d'inviter sa petite copine à dormir alors...

Sam : C'est que... je ne sais pas...

Jack : Ne vous inquiétez pas Sam, Madamde Jackman a toute notre confiance, Lilas sera très bien chez elle.

Sam : Alors dans ce cas, c'est d'accord.

Les deux fillettes sortirent à ce moment de classe et c'est avec joie qu'elles apprirent la nouvelle. Il fut convenu que Sam et Jack rentreraient chez eux avec leur fille, afin de préparer ses affaires, puis la déposeraient chez les Jackman.

Sam avait fini le sac de Lilas. La petit fille assise sur son lit ne semblait pas joyeuse. Sam s'assit donc à côté d'elle, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Sam : Que se passe-t-il ma puce ?

Lilas : J'ai pas envie d'y aller. Je veux rester avec toi.

Sam : Tu n'aimes pas les Jackman ? Je croyais pourtant que Julia était ton amie.

Lilas : Oui c'est vrai mais... j'ai peur.

Sam : De quoi ma chérie.

Lilas_, s'agrippant à Sam _: J'ai peur que quand je rentrerai à la maison, tu ne sois plus là.

Sam_, touchée _: Non ma puce, je te promets que je serai là. Je ne te quitterai plus. N'aie aucune crainte et vas t'amuser avec ton amie. Demain c'est moi qui viendrait te chercher et après on ira même acheter un cadeau toutes les deux. D'accord ?

Lilas : Oui.

Après cette brève explication, Lilas put rejoindre son amie en toute sérénité. C'est Jack et Sam qui la conduisirent, Jack au volant, tandis que Sam à l'arrière avec Lilas, lui faisait un dernier câlin.

Une fois la petite déposée, Jack redémarra.

Ils roulaient en silence quand :

Sam : Mais... à moins que je ne me trompe, ce n'est pas le chemin de la maison ça.

Jack : En effet non.

Sam attendit la suite, curieuse.

Jack : Ce soir, je vous invite au restaurant.

Sam et Jack passèrent une excellente soirée. Comme ils avaient laissé tomber les grades, sur les conseils de Janet (cela créait une ambiance plus chaleureuse et donc aiderait Sam à recouvrer des souvenirs) les rapports étaient plus doux entre eux. De plus, le fait que Sam n'avait aucun souvenir faisait qu'elle n'avait pas le même comportement qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle n'avait pas cette éternelle gêne et distance qu'elle gardait vis-à-vis de son colonel, dus à la complexité de leurs rapports. Tout ça, Sam l'ignorait et c'était donc une Sam complètement détendue et épanouie qui riait aux éclats avec son colonel.

A la fin de la soirée, Sam, ne se souvenant peut-être plus du seuil d'alcool à ne pas dépasser pour ne pas être pompette, avait un peu trop bu et ce fut donc le colonel qui prit le volant. Quand ils arrivèrent, Sam s'était endormie. Ne voulant la réveiller, Jack passa une main dans son dos et une autre sous ses jambes et pénétra ainsi chargé dans la maison, non sans mal pour attraper les clés dans sa poche et ouvrir la porte ! Il monta les escaliers pour mener Sam dans sa chambre mais cette dernière se réveilla avant qu'il ait atteint son but.

Sam : Jack ? Je peux marcher vous savez !

Jack la déposa donc par terre. Elle se retrouva face à lui et ses yeux bleus se plantèrent directement dans le regard chocolat, ne semblant plus vouloir s'en détacher.

Sans réfléchir, Sam avança la tête et embrassa son colonel. Ce dernier, surpris, répondit au baiser, avant de se reprendre et de la repousser ; il ne pouvait pas profiter ainsi de la situation. Une image traversa l'esprit de Sam ; le colonel la repoussant, quand, commençant à régresser, elle l'avait embrassé dans les vestiaires. (La théorie de Broca, saison 1)

Sam : Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me repoussez... _(les larmes aux yeux :) _Je suis désolée je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et referma la porte, laissant un colonel confus devant la porte.

Bien que ce dernier n'ait qu'une envie, à savoir se précipiter dans sa chambre pour se faire pardonner, il n'en fit rien et partit se coucher dans la chambre voisine. C'était mieux pour eux.

Le lendemain, l'ambiance était légèrement tendue, Sam faisant tout pour éviter son colonel. En ayant assez de cette situation, Jack l'attrapa par le poignet alors qu'elle filait à l'anglaise et la força à le regarder.

Jack : Vous allez me fuir comme ça longtemps ?

Sam _(soutenant son regard) _: Ne pouvez-vous pas comprendre que je me sens honteuse et humiliée pour hier et que je préfère donc ne pas trop vous voir ?

Jack : Je suis désolé.

Sam : De quoi ? Je ne vous plais pas, c'est normal que vous m'ayez repoussée ! Je n'avais qu'à pas me faire d'idées.

Jack, voyant que Sam était vraiment triste de l'événement de la veille, crut bon de s'expliquer.

Jack : Ce n'est pas contre vous... J'aurais adoré vous embrasser...

Sam : Quoi ?

Jack : Oui vous avez bien compris, j'aurais adoré vous embrasser mais...

Jack n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sam s'était jetée sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Un instant il pensa à la repousser mais... il en avait tellement envie... Il ne le fit pas. Sam commença à enlever son T-shirt et ce fut l'électrochoc pour Jack.

Jack : Attends Sam, il faut que je t'explique. Il y a une règle dans l'armée. Nous n'avons pas le droit de faire ça.

Sam : Quoi ?

Jack : Ca nous est interdit.

A ces mots, Sam revit de nouveau des bribes de sa vie, notamment le test Zatarc.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Sam : Je me souviens. Alors c'est ça ma vie ? Cacher mes sentiments ? Mais alors je ne veux pas de cette vie !

Sam partit précipitamment, plantant là Jack. Ce dernier s'assit dans le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Sans ses souvenirs, Sam était quelqu'un d'autre. Mais avec cette autre Sam, une chance s'offrait à lui...

Jack décida de partir à la recherche de son major. Il se souvenait lui avoir montré dans l'après-midi de la veille plusieurs endroits qu'elle aimait fréquenter. Or, un avait semblé la toucher plus que les autres ; un petit plan d'eau entouré d'un petit chemin où l'on pouvait se promener tranquillement sous l'ombre des grands arbres qui bordaient l'étendue bleutée. Il décida donc de commencer ses recherches par cet endroit.

En effet, il la trouva assise sur l'herbe de la berge. Elle avait replié ses genoux et les avait encerclés de ses bras. Jack s'approcha doucement et s'assit à ses côtés, sans un mot. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes quand Sam se décida à rompre le silence.

Sam : Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Jack : Je ne voulais pas vous laisser seule.

Sam : Je le serai toujours...

Cette déclaration jeta un froid.

Jack : Sam... Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi...

Sam : Mais ça ne tient pas qu'à vous c'est ça ?

Jack : ...

Sam : J'avoue que je ne comprends pas bien. J'ai l'impression que la Sam que vous connaissez et celle que je suis aujourd'hui ne sont pas du tout les mêmes personnes. Il me paraît impossible de sacrifier ainsi son bonheur personnel pour un métier, même si ce métier est le plus génial qui soit... Des souvenirs me reviennent. Bien sûr le puzzle n'est pas encore complet mais... pour le peu qui me revient en mémoire... je ne sais pas si j'ai envie que tout redevienne comme avant. Sa vie semble si triste... A part Lilas... je semble être comme déconnectée de la réalité. Je n'ai pas d'amis, pas de mari... même pas un chien !

Jack : Je pense qu'il y a d'autres raisons qui vous poussent à agir ainsi. La peur...

Sam l'encouragea silenciseument à poursuivre, curieuse d'entendre la suite.

Jack : Oui la peur, vous avez bien compris. J'en suis sûr, car je ressens la même. La peur de sacrifier notre carrière pour quelque chose qui ne marcherait pas. La peur de s'attacher... La peur de souffrir.

Sam posa une main apaisante sur son bras. Si elle avait eu toute sa mémoire, elle aurait sans doute été des plus étonnées que son colonel se confie ainsi... mais, là, ça lui paraissait tout à fait naturel. C'est peut-être pour ça que Jack se confiait... Car il savait que Sam n'avait pas -ou du moins pas encore- conscience de la portée de ces paroles.

Elle baissa la tête.

Jack : De plus... vous n'êtes pas encore au courant du projet Stargate mais je pense que quand vous le serez vous comprendrez mieux... L'avenir de la Terre repose sur ce projet. Je pense que nous avons trop de responsabilités. Nous n'osons pas laisser tomber en sachant tout ce que ce projet représente pour une bête histoire d'amour.

Sam : Mais c'est l'amour qui fait tourner le monde... A quoi sert de le protéger si on est incapable d'aimer ?

Jack fut légèrement surpris mais sourit néanmoins aux paroles de Sam ; il ne lui connaissait pas ce petit côté romantique.

Jack : Je ne sais pas Sam... Je ne sais pas...

Il se releva et lui tendit la main.

Jack : Vous venez ?

Sam accepta sa main tendue et tous deux rentrèrent ensemble. Jack le savait, cette discussion allait changer bien des choses...

-

Jack fut réveillé par des pleurs. Il quitta sa chambre pour aller dans celle de Sam et la trouva recroquevillée sur le lit, en larmes.

- Sam ?

- Je... j'ai vu un homme... La douleur... Ca fait tellement mal. J'ai vu les gens mourir... Des enfants...

Elle éclata en sanglots et Jack vint la prendre dans se ses bras.

- Alors, j'avais bien raison, c'est ça ma vie... Comment peut-on supporter ça ?

- Vous le pouvez car vous êtes forte. Et il ne faut pas oublier toutes les vies que vous avez sauvées. Notre combat n'est pas inutile.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai reprendre cette vie, avoua Sam.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, pour ne plus se lâcher. Toujours perdue dans les yeux de son colonel, Sam avança doucement la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son colonel. Ce dernier répondit au baiser. Il en avait assez de la repousser... Le baiser fut long et doux. Petit à petit, les mains de Jack se posèrent sur les hanches de Sam et commencèrent à relever le haut de son pyjama. De son côté, la jeune femme entreprit elle aussi de débarrasser l'homme de son T-shirt.

Une longue nuit d'amour s'en suivit.

-

Sam se réveilla doucement. A ses côtés, le colonel était encore endormi. Elle entreprit donc la difficile tache de s'arracher aux bras de son amants pour se lever, mais fut bien vite arrêtée dans son entreprise par deux mains qui la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ait pu se lever.

- Haut les mains !

- Jack...

- Tu ne quitteras pas ce lit avant de m'avoir embrassé comme il se doit.

Elle se retourna et accomplit sa sentence. Le baiser s'intensifiait quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et, avant qu'ils aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, Lilas leur atterrit dans les bras.

- Maman ! Papa !

Les deux parents accueillir leur fille à bras ouverts. Pour elle, la situation paraissait tout à fait normale. Elle avait eu sa mère, puis son père et maintenant elle avait les deux ensemble.

La famille descendit prendre le petit déjeuner.

-

- Sam ! Calme-toi !

Jack jeta un coup d'œil sur la jeune femme assise dans sa jeep. Son visage était fermé et elle ne cessait de triturer ses mains.

- Ca va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en posant une main apaisante sur les cuisses de sa compagne. Ca y est, nous y voilà ! annonça-t-il en se garant.

Devant eux se dressaient le complexe Cheyenne Moutain.

- Nous y voilà, répéta la voix angoissée de Sam.

Jack descendit du véhicule et alla ouvrir la porte de son major.

- Si madame veut bien se permettre ! Allez, tout va bien se passer, ça fait des années que tu travailles dans cette base.

- Oui mais avant je n'avais pas à annoncer à mon général que je flirtais avec mon supérieur, et qui plus est, je ne venais pas de perdre la mémoire.

- Et bien... Il faut une première fois à tout !

-

Sam frappa à la porte et le général lui ouvrit.

- Major... Que me vaut le plaisir ?

- Elle a retrouvé la mémoire, mon général, annonça Jack.

- Et bien... Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi vite.

- Elle a été bien entourée, dit fièrement Jack.

- Je n'en doute pas colonel, répondit le général.

Son regard allait de l'un à l'autre de ses deux officiers, et fit rougir Sam.

- Bon et bien, si c'est tout ce que vous vouliez me dire, vous pouvez disposer tous les deux. Major, il faudra passer à l'infirmerie. Je vais faire prévenir Teal'c et Daniel et si vous vous sentez prête et que le docteur Frasier est d'accord, vous reprendrez les missions en début de semaine prochaine. En attendant, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez.

- Bien, répondit Sam avant de tourner les talons.

- Hep hep hep, la rattrapa Jack. Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?

- Vous tutoyez le major, c'est nouveau ça ! s'étonna le général.

- Oui je la tutoie, car elle et moi entretenons une relation plus que professionnelle, et nous tenions à vous mettre au courant.

- Jack !

Décidément, son colonel devait vraiment être fou ! Il voulait les envoyer en cour martiale ! Comment pouvait-il annoncer ça comme ça ?

- Et bien, mes enfants, c'est pas trop tôt !

- Mon général, nous sommes prêts à en assumer les cons... avait commencé Sam. QUOI ?

- Major, étant donné que le colonel est officiellement le père de Lilas, et vous sa mère, dès que nous vous avons retrouvée j'ai fait faire une dérogation au président. J'espérais sincèrement que notre petite Lilas vous rapprocherait mais je dois avouer que là, elle a dépassé mes espérances !

-

**EPILOGUE :**

Sam et Jack passèrent donc une fin de vacances tranquilles, partageant leur temps entre câlins dans leur chambre, et leur fille.

Une semaine plus tard, SG1 passa la porte, enfin réunie après des mois de séparation.

* * *

_Pfffffffffffiouuuuuuu ! _

_J'ai enfin fini cette fic !_

_Et surtout... Je l'ai enfin mise en ligne ! Non parce que c'est quand même la troisième fois que je m'y prends ! (Jack : Quand on n'est pas douée... BAF Aïeuh !...)_

_Enfin voilà ! J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis !_

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette fic. Parfois je la trouve trop irréaliste, et d'autres fois je suis assez fière de moi en me disant que j'ai assez bien retranscrit les personnalités des personnages. Franchement je pense que le début est très moyen mais qu'on se prend au jeu petit à petit._

_Voilà ! C'était mon auto-critique ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, histoire que j'ai d'autres avis !_

_Bisous à tous !_

_Aoudwey_

_PS : Etant donné les problèmes que j'ai rencontré pour mettre cette fic en ligne, il est très possible qu'il y ait des erreurs dans le texte (comme un mot manquant, une phrase coupée...). Si vous rencontrez ce type de problèmes (ou même d'autres !) faîtes-en moi part svp !_


End file.
